


Pillow Forts

by pandora_findings



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Marco (Voltron) - Freeform, Marco McClain - Freeform, Mourning Adam, Mourning Shiro, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Shiro/Veronica, Shiro Mourning Adam, Shiro Mourning Adam for real, pillow fort, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_findings/pseuds/pandora_findings
Summary: Pillow forts post-galra takeover and post-atlas creation can be really comfortable.Or horrible.





	Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

He was warm. 

Really warm.

Fluff surrounds him on every side, soft and pliant under his fingers. There’s a slight buzzing sound in the background as he comes to, groaning. 

The fairy lights he’d strung up hours ago were still there, thankfully. The couch was holding them in place along the blankets. 

Lance turns on his side, lifting up a bit, before feeling the small bit of warmth that clings to his waist. Sylvio is wrapped tight around him, his short legs intertwined with his long ones.

The buzzing turns into words, voices, and he’s reminded of where he is.

“I’m so glad he’s alive.” Her voice is sweet, calm. It echoes through the room, rests in his ears. 

“As am I,” Shiro’s is rough around the edges, ragged from the screaming Lance has woken up to so many times in the night. Hunk always came out of their leaders room with a wrinkled, damp shirt. 

Adam was supposed to be alive still, he wasn’t supposed to die in something he’d caused. 

He wouldn’t stop, the first night after they’d woken up, until they’d all crowded around him in a tight embrace, forcing him to sleep.

There’s a moment of silence between the two. Lance relaxes his jaw and closes his eyes, not wanting to surprise the two by coming out just yet. 

Then, a slight cough from Veronica. “You’ll take care of him, won’t you?” 

A rustling, “Of course.”

She talks quickly, muffled now. “I know he has to go back. After everything, though, is this really- Is this really okay?” A heaving breath, then, “Shouldn’t I, Shouldn’t we be fighting this? It’s not right to just let him go back there, Shiro.”

“The Galra aren’t organized yet.” He says. “We have some time on our hands. Enough to know what we’re doing, Veronica.”

“I know that. Of course I know that.” A sniffle. Then, a clearing of her throat. Her voice isn’t so sweet when she speaks next. 

“He could die out there, and we wouldn’t even know. If there’s no one left to tell us-,” She gasps. “How are we supposed to mourn someone when we don’t know they’re gone? And we could hope he’s alive for years, only to be told we should have been mourning this entire time!” 

Shiro’s quiet. Veronica gasps. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No. You’re fine.” It stumbles from his mouth in a failed attempt of indifference. He tries again. “You’re fine.” 

They’re quiet again.

Sylvio groans a bit, shifting his legs and tugging on Lance’s pajamas. Lance lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Shakily, he sticks a hand in his little nephews hair and smooths the loose strands out of the way of his face. He holds his face in his hands, memorizing every detail. 

Then, he closes his eyes.

“I’m going to miss him.”

Yeah. Me too.

**Author's Note:**

> Pillow Fort
> 
> Day 3 of #ourtwoweeksofpositivity by @bluberri_pomchi on instagram


End file.
